Valor Slytherin
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Scorpius es Campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Sus padres, por supuesto, están más que orgullosos. Viñeta.


_Este fic participa en la Dramione Week del foro El Mapa del Mortífago, con el prompt "Nuevo Torneo"._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **VALOR SLYTHERIN**

 **Capítulo único**

—Aún no puedo creerlo —comentó Hermione leyendo por enésima vez la carta de su hijo menor—. Scorpius es Campeón de Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—¿Y qué es, exactamente, lo que no puedes creer? ¿Que tu hijo, Slytherin como su padre, sea Campeón; o que tu hijo sea Campeón? —contestó Draco, mientras la abrazaba por detrás, en un vano intento de que le prestara atención.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Si lo que no puedes creer es que tu hijo Slytherin sea Campeón no es porque sea tu hijo; sino porque es Slytherin, y no Gryffindor, lo cual es ridículo, dado que los Slytherin somos tan o más valientes que los Gryffindor, y además, tenemos sentido común e instinto de superviviencia.

Hermione bufó, pero no dijo nada.

—Y —continuó Draco—, si lo que no puedes creer es que tu hijo sea Campeón es porque eres una madre amorosa que se preocupa por él. Esa es la diferencia.

Ella dejó la carta en el escritorio y se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyándose en el duro pecho de él, trabajado pese a los años gracias a su entrenamiento de auror.

—No sé por qué opción me inclino, francamente. Por supuesto que me preocupo por Scorpius, pero es buen mago pese a tener sólo 17 años recién cumplidos, y si el Cáliz de Fuego lo ha elegido, es porque vale.

—Entonces lo que pasa es que te has dejado llevar por los prejuicios de que los Slytherin somos cobardes y los Gryffindor valientes —Su voz era impersonal, lo que Hermione sabía que quería decir que estaba dolido.

Muy dolido, al parecer, porque dejó de abrazarla y se tumbó en la cama. Ella se apresuró a imitarlo, y se acercó.

—Sabes que no lo decía por eso. Siempre, incluso en el colegio, he defendido el valor de cada una de las casas. Y sé que Scorpius es valiente, no por nada tiene un padre que convivió con Voldemort y los mortífagos durante casi un año —Draco sonrió, y ella añadió, casi con malicia—. Y ha vivido rodeado de Gryffindors por todos lados en su familia materna. Algo se le tenía que haber pegado.

Draco alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

—Además, estoy muy orgullosa. Victoria ha sido la primera de su clase en Oxford y Scorpius Campeón de Hogwarts y Premio Anual —Ciertamente, sonaba orgullosa.

—Y ambos Slytherin, no te olvides de eso.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—No podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera. Me lo recuerdas todos los días.

—Y ahora voy a poder recordarle todos los días a Potter que mi hijo es Campeón de Hogwarts y el suyo no.

—A lo mejor Albus no se presentó porque Harry le explicó por lo que tuvo que pasar.

—No digas tonterías. Potter Segundo se presentó porque me lo dijo Scorp.

—¿Potter segundo? Draco, es el mejor amigo de tu hijo.

—Razón de más para llamarlo Potter Segundo. Hay que mantener las distancias.

—¿Y Potter Primero quién es? —preguntó ella, curiosa.

—James, por supuesto. Y Lily es Potter Tercera.

—¿Y Harry?

—Él es el Niño-Que-No-Muere-Ni-A-La-De-Tres. También conocido como Potter Original —Lo dijo arrastrando las palabras, igual que en el colegio, haciéndola reír.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo es la Tercera Prueba? —preguntó Draco, cambiando de tema.

—En mayo. ¡Draco, aún no ha hecho ni la primera! —El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo ganas de verlo ganar.

* * *

Sobra decir que el 17 de mayo, día de la Tercera Prueba, tanto Draco y Hermione como su hija mayor, Victoria; y todo Hogwarts, estuvieron allí, apoyando a su Campeón.

Ese día, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, hijo menor de Draco y Hermione Malfoy, Premio Anual de Hogwarts y Cazador del Equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, se proclamó Campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos, siendo el primer vencedor del Torneo procedente del Colegio Hogwarts desde Harry Potter.

Su padre casi no cabía en sí de orgullo. Al día siguiente, todo el que se preciaba de ser alguien había sido invitado a una celebración en Malfoy Hall para celebrar la victoria de Scorpius en el Torneo.

El orgullo materno también fue algo como para tener en cuenta. Si alguien no se enteró de que el joven Malfoy era el ganador, fue porque era ciego y sordomudo, o porque vivía en un iglú en el Polo Norte.

Lo más sorprendente de todo no fue ver a Ronald Weasley felicitando a Draco Malfoy y a su hijo, pese a su animadversión; ni tampoco fue ver a la siempre estoica y serena Narcissa Malfoy gritando de alegría, no. Lo más sorprendente de todo fue ver a Scorpius Malfoy siendo levantado y besado por Albus Potter.

Como diría después Draco mirando a su esposa, cosas más extrañas se han visto.

* * *

 _Juro que nunca antes había pensado en Scorpius como gay. Pero me salió y... bueno, he aquí el resultado._

 _Si alguien se lo pregunta, sí, es la misma familia que en "Deberes", mi primer fic :)_

 _¿Qué pensáis?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 **EDITADO EL 06/03/2016.**


End file.
